Perfect Replicator
by raptorhybrid
Summary: This is a tremors, Stargate crossover, a replicator gets into perfection nevada. set somewhere in the fifth season of Stargate and after Tremor's last episode.
1. The Plane is Crashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Replicators, Burt Gummer, or any other Stargate Sg-1 and Tremors: the Series characters or devices. I do not own Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthill, or the 867-5309 song either  
  
FYI: This is my first fanfic on this site  
  
BR  
  
"Do you have the survivor?" asked a man with a thick Russian accent. "The replicator is with an agent in California." Replied another man with no accent. "I told you not to call it the replicator! Who knows who could be listening?"  
  
American: "We're in the middle of the ocean. No one is going to overhear about the replicator that survived the attack on your sub."  
  
Russian: "There could be microphones on the boat!"  
  
American: "You're paranoid."  
  
Russian: "That's my job, now can we talk about the survivor!"  
  
American: "I'll send it on a direct flight to Moscow from California ASAP."  
  
Russian: "Good. Now this meeting is over."  
  
"Cargo Plane, California to Moscow, You are cleared for take off."

"Roger, Control Tower, Commencing take off" Point of view moves to cargo hold. Electronic whirring is heard in addition to the engines.  
  
47 Minutes 33 Seconds later.  
  
(Pilot singing)"867-5309, 867-53..." The pilot notices the electronic whirring. The pilot turns around "What the hell?" A small hole, dripping acid is apparent in the wall behind his seat. All of the sudden, a mechanical spider crawls out the opening, followed by another, and another, and another. The pilot grabs a gun in his pocket and shoots at one of the replicators. The pieces blow every which direction and the robots immediately turn toward the pilot and attack. The pieces reassemble themselves and the replicator leaps upon the pilot. The pilot fires five more shots, but finds he's out of ammo. The replicators jump on him. The pilot thrashes around and knocks the controls askew. The plane nosedives down toward a patch of ground northeast of a bunker surrounded by an electric chain link fence. The scene changes to outside the craft and screaming is heard. Blood splatters the airplane window.


	2. The Plane is Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Replicators, Burt Gummer, or any other Stargate Sg-1 and Tremors: the Series characters or devices. I do not own Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthill. BTW I updated the previous chapter.  
  
"What the Hell was that?!" A loud boom had just sounded through the underground home of Burt Gummer.  
  
Burt jumped out of bed and hastily made his way to his camouflage truck. Ten minutes later, He found himself driving towards the smoldering remnants of a plane. He leaves his truck and inspects the plane closer. He notices looks over the thing, puzzled by the strange holes in the metal, inconsistent with a crash. The plane had blood splattered all over it, with a few limbs that looked as if they had rotted.  
After Burt starts to drive away, the camera turns again toward the crash. Acid drips from one of the holes in the remaining framework of the plane.  
  
A while later, Burt is parking at the town's general store owned and operated by Jodi Chang.   
  
"Hey Burt," says Jodi, currently putting a glass case over the apples.  
  
"What are you doing?" asks Burt, indicating the apples.  
  
"Whenever Twitchell comes here, he just takes one and never pays for it. Now they're protected from him."  
  
"Anyway, did you hear the plane crash last night?"  
  
"Plane crash? I just thought you had a new toy," said the voice of Tyler Reed, who was browsing through a shelf filled with various statuettes of graboids and their relatives. "Were there any survivors?"  
  
"Not that I saw. I did find a rotted human limb, though. I think there's something else going on here."  
  
"You always think that. Why are you suspicious?" asked Jodi.  
  
"Because the limb was rotted," replied Burt  
  
"So?"  
  
"Flesh doesn't rot instantly. It can take days, or even weeks for flesh to rot. That limb had only been there a few hours." Burt explained as though he was telling someone two plus two made four.  
  
"Hey, what's everybody talkin' about?" Agent Twitchell had just walked in. Thunk. Twitchell's fingers banged against the new glass class around the apples he had instinctively reached for. He shot Jodi a dirty look. She replied with a smug smirk.  
  
"Burt here was telling us about a downed plane" said Tyler.  
  
"Funny, that's just what was going to talk to about. I got a call from the military to inform you not to worry about a thing. They'll be right over to clean it up." Burt immediatly walked out of the store. 


	3. The Plane is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Replicators, Burt Gummer, or any other Stargate Sg-1 and Tremors: the Series characters or devices. I do not own Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthill. Does anyone know what happened to the junkyard in the 3rd movie? Is it still there?  
  
"Hey Burt, where you going?" asked Tyler Reed, who had just followed Burt out of the store.  
  
"I'm going to check out that plane crash. If the military is interested in that plane and doesn't want us near it, then that means it has a secret in it.  
  
"Come on Burt, aren't you being a little paranoid?"  
  
"Being paranoid is what's kept me alive through multiple graboid attacks. I'm going to check out that plane."  
  
"Then I might as well go with you."  
  
A few minutes later, Tyler and Burt were at the place Burt had seen the crash earlier.  
  
"Where's the plane?" asked Tyler, for there was now only a large crater, and scrapes of fabric scattered around.  
  
"It disappeared!" Exclaimed Burt "I don't get it! It was right here a few hours ago! Wait, are those tracks?" Burt looked at a line of mysterious indentations in the ground.  
  
"Looks like it. They go a long way," replied Tyler.  
  
"They're our only lead right now. Let's follow them"  
  
Rosalyta (Sorry, I can't spell) was driving to her ranch, not far from town. She stopped near one of the fenced areas that had held her cattle before she left. The cattle were missing from the pen, as was the barbed wiring that had once been looped through the now bare fenceposts. On closer inspection, she found acid burns on the wood.   
  
"Oh great," she said sarcastically. She turned back to her car and saw a large number of mechanical bugs crawling around it. Some had started eating through the outer casing. One had already completely devoured a hubcap. "Shit!" She yelled. Fortunately, this was a rare occasion that she had her walkie-talkie.   
  
"Uh, hello, is anyone there. Over," she said.  
  
"Rosalyta, this is Burt, I read you. Over," crackled the radio.  
  
"Burt, there are giant mechanical bugs eating my car! Do you know anything about that?!" Scream whispered Rosalyta. The scene changes to Burt, driving his vehicle with Tyler. They were following the mysterious tracks. "There was a plane crash last night, the plane disappeared and strange footprints were leading from it.  
  
"Plane Crash? I thought you were trying out a new gun," sounded over the radio. Burt sighed and looked at Tyler, who shrugged.  
  
"We'll be right over. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm by my cattle pen. And hurry, I'm not sure my insurance covers this."  
  
Burt arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Don't just sit there, do something!" cried Rosalyta. BOOM BOOM BOOM. Burt and shot at the replicators, scattering their pieces. However, the shots also scattered some pieces of the car. The replicators started to reassemble themselves. BOOM BOOM BOOM. This time, the replicators didn't reassemble.  
  
"YOU'RE BLOWING HOLES IN MY CAR!!" screeched Rosalyta.  
  
"You told me to do something!" Just then, some of the replicators stopped eating Rosalyta's car and started toward Tyler and Burt.  
  
"They don't look happy," stated Tyler.  
  
"Well they're gonna get less happy," replied Burt. BOOM BOOM BOOM. More gunshots. The replicators completely stopped eating the car and now advanced towards Burt and Tyler.  
  
"Rosalyta, get out of here!" Burt commanded.  
  
"No duh," said Rosalyta as she started her car. She drove away as fast as she could and Burt and Tyler followed suit. The replicators had suffered losses, but there were still plenty left.  
  
Burt and Tyler were driving toward "HQ" as Burt called it.  
  
"We're going to need some better guns," remarked Tyler  
  
"Fully Automatic would be best, with lots of ammo. Another thing we should do is take these our to the lab," said Burt, indicating a few replicator bricks. "I should also find away to defend my bunker against them. The electrification might overload them, but it might also just give them more power. We need more information. Tyler, after we get to my place, we should get some automatic weapons and then visit the lab,"  
  
"Then let's do that," replied Tyler. 


	4. The Other Plane is Crashed Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Replicators, Burt Gummer, or any other Stargate Sg-1 and Tremors: the Series characters or devices. I do not own Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthill.  
  
"We're about approaching Perfection, General." Came a voice over the intercom of a military jet Flying over Bixby. "Why does this stuff always happen in the middle of nowhere?" One of the passengers, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
"Is it not better that the replicators attack a small town with less nourishment?" replied Teal'c.  
  
"Its just that I don't really like small towns," answered the General, " They are isolated from everything."  
  
"And we aren't isolated from everything when we go through the gate?" Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Look, One time I lived in a small town that didn't have a fire department. My house caught fire and by the time anyone had come from the closet fire station, which was 42 miles away, my home had burnt to the ground."  
  
"So, you have sort of a phobia of small towns?" Lieutenant Colonel Carter suggested.  
  
"Can we stop talking about this, PLEASE?  
  
BRREET BRREET BRREET! Sounded the emergency Klaxon.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Shouted O'Neill.  
  
"The planes controls are locked! I can't steer the plane! About twenty more miles and we'll crash!"  
  
"Well, this is bad."  
  
To that, Teal'c replied "This seems much worse than bad, O'Neill."  
  
"So, what is it?" Burt asked a scientist. Burt and Tyler were currently in the laboratory that had been set up to study mix master.  
  
"I'm not sure. It is mostly aluminum, with some copper wiring. It has what appear to be integrated circuits and some servos of some sort, but they're not like any computers I've seen before. I think that they are swarm based robots, but I'm not really sure," answered the scientist.  
  
"I could of told you they're robots." said Tyler.  
  
"I think I'll understand their behavior better than their construction," replied the scientist.  
  
"They attack metal things and anyone that attack them," said Tyler.  
  
"I don't think that they were attacking the car," said the scientist "They seem efficient enough destroyers from your account that if they were attacking the car, they would do so faster. I think that they might have been trying to eat the car."  
  
"Eat it?" The thought surprised both Tyler and Burt.  
  
"They might use the digested matter to create more of themselves. That would explain why there are few traces of the plane. They ate it and made more of themselves! That would explain why they're aluminum! Do you know what this means!"  
  
"Evil robots are trying to eat our town?" suggested Tyler.  
  
"No… well, yes, but that's beside the point. It means that there are self-replicating, artificially intelligent creatures out there! That is the Goal of almost all modern robot-" Her talking is interrupted by an electronic whirring. Melted plastic drips to the floor as a small replicator crawls through a freshly made hole in the laboratory wall.  
  
"Uh oh." the three say in unison. 


End file.
